


Best Friends Stick Up For Each Other

by Azulet



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Insults, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Shopping, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Peril and Turtle meet an unpleasant SkyWing





	1. Chapter 1

Someone had decided that Peril and Turtle would be the perfect team to fetch supplies for the students of the Jade Mountain Academy.

_I’ll find out who chose us and teach them a lesson_ , thought Peril, then, _NO! I can’t threaten people! That’s BAD!_

She growled in frustration.

“Less murder lists,” Turtle said, guessing her thoughts, “More supply list.”

Peril sighed. He was right. She glanced around, examining the cozy seaside town, and noting all the flammable things she would have to avoid. “This will be FUN,” she said gloomily.

Turtle laughed, and led her further down the street.

The townsdragons were an odd mix of RainWings, SeaWings, and SandWings. Most of them were friendly enough, at least to Turtle, and the only trouble came at the end of their shopping trip.

As they were exiting a shop selling art supplies, a lone SkyWing spotted them.

“You!” he spat, eyes fixed on Peril, “Monster!” He moved like he wanted to attack, but stopped himself.

“I –” Peril stammered, shrinking away from him. He was blocking the street, making it difficult to leave.

“She’s not a monster,” Turtle retorted, anger coloring his normally placid voice, “She’s my friend!”

Peril felt a funny little blob of happiness in her chest.

Wait. That doesn’t make sense. I should be ANGRY at this stupid tailchewer.

Peril stared at Turtle, trying to figure out why his reply had made feel all soft and mushy inside.

“That monster isn’t anyone’s friend!” the SkyWing said, flaring his wings.

“You’re wrong,” Turtle said, moving as close to Peril as was safe. She instinctively flinched away, not wanting to hurt him. “Come on, Peril,” he whispered to her, “Let’s go.”

He bunched his legs beneath him, pushing off into the sky and flapping his wings rapidly to gain altitude. Peril followed suit, leaping into the air behind them.

She definitely didn’t look to see if the SkyWing was following them.


	2. Chapter 2

“I feel funny,” Peril shouted to Turtle, who was hunting further down the mountain. He swooped up towards her, his face a frown of concern.

“What is it? Do you want to stop hunting?”

Peril shook her head, face scrunched up in concentration. “Ever since yesterday…”

Turtle winced at the mention of their shopping trip.

“Ever since the SkyWing,” Peril said, “There’s this funny thing happening in my chest. I thought it would go away, but it hasn’t.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a break?” Turtle asked again, flying around her so he could examine her chest, “What does it feel like?”

“I don’t know,” Peril shrugged, making her bounce a little in the air, “It’s warm and kind of soft, and it gets stronger when you ask questions like that.”

Turtle paused. “Peril,” he asked cautiously, “I think that’s friendship. You’re happy because we’re friends.”

“Best friends,” she corrected him absent-mindedly.

“Oh, three moons,” she gasped, “Maybe you’re RIGHT. Hey, look at us, we’re BEST FRIENDS!”

Peril laughed gleefully, flying a large loop around Turtle. He couldn’t help but laugh along with her exuberant display.

“Yeah, we are,” he agreed.


End file.
